Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone
by Suffering Angel
Summary: How do you cope with the news that the guy who might be your brother is a prisoner of war? (Mid-Civil War, after issue 4 of the main series, after the YA/RA mini)


I don't own YA.

A/N: Set during Civil War, after Wiccan fell captive in the main CW series. Sequel to "Not Need, Want"

* * *

**_Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone_**

Wiccan was taken. Those three words rang through the Secret Avengers' hideout after the battle which claimed the war's first fatal casualty. It was a statement, a fact, one loss to their side amongst many, but to the members of the Young Avengers, that was the one that hurt the most. To lose one of their own... it tore the team apart.  
The most obvious and extreme manifestation was Cassie switching sides. Object as they might've - and they did - no one could argue with her reasons, only disagree. The sight of her leaving left another wound for them to try and lick closed before the next battle.  
Kate took it as well as could be expected, which was quite badly. Losing one friend and feeling betrayed by another, she stayed close to Eli and the Vision, both of whom seemed to need the company as much as she did.  
None of them took it as badly as Teddy, though. Those who knew him could tell he was alternating between blind rage and cold despair, all the while wallowing in no small amount of self-loathing. It hasn't been that long since their near-disastrous escapade with the Runaways, and they all knew Teddy likely would've felt better had he been taken, too. Still, it being Teddy, he kept a stiff upper lip and immersed himself fully in the missions assigned to him. 'The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can take him home', he'd say in an even voice, fists clenched. That was Teddy, alright.  
And Tommy?

Tommy wasn't sure what he was feeling, or even how he was supposed to feel.

–

A comrade was captured. Tommy knew that, and felt bad about it. But they lost comrades every day in that crazy war - it _was_ a war, after all, so whatever he was feeling was accompanied by a distant sense of numbness, this forced indifference that kept him from going madder than he already was. But then again, Wiccan wasn't _just_ a comrade.

A teammate was captured. One of those who, despite everything, still trusted Tommy, still depended on him. The pain that thought brought was much sharper, much realer, and Tommy fought it with everything he had. That wasn't the time to feel bad. It was just like Teddy said - he had to focus, do his best, bring him back as soon as he could-  
But somehow, that sort of logical thinking felt odd and absurd, somehow... inappropriate. Because Billy Kaplan wasn't just another teammate, and however much Tommy refused to believe that, he couldn't escape the very tangible possibility he just lost his brother.

–

He was at the west coast when he stopped for a breather. He stared out at sea, watching the waves crush against the shore. He was panting, but not because of any physical reason. Away and alone, he let himself face the reality of the situation, and be as anxious and upset about it as he felt the need to be.

Billy Kaplan, Tommy Shepherd's twin from another mother. His brother. His _family_.  
Tommy didn't need family. Family was baggage. Family was disappointments and broken promises. Family was _pain_. And it was more than complicated enough even _without_ J.R.R. Tolkien (that's the guy behind Harry Potter, right?) writing the background story. He lacked Billy's fanboy tendencies, so it was obvious he wouldn't just fall for it.  
Now, though? With Billy gone, no longer there to annoy him about it?  
Now that was all Tommy could think of.

He crouched, arms resting on his knees, eyes trained on the small slug that kept struggling against the waves.  
His brother was captured. It didn't matter if that was true or not, the nausea was intense either way. Because for all his stubbornness, Tommy knew Billy _tried_, in his own Jewish-fanboy way. He felt responsible for Tommy, fawned and frowned when Tommy was out of line, seemed oddly proud and content when Tommy did good. And let's face it, after all he put the 'happy couple' through, Billy _had_ to have liked Tommy to not zap his sorry ass to next week a dozen times over.  
Billy's done for Tommy in the short time they knew each other more than most people did in his entire life - all because Billy even bothered to try. Now, Tommy knew Billy was a good guy, and he was grateful enough for that, but he knew it didn't end there.  
Because if there was one thing Billy took seriously, it was his family. And he was willing to accept Tommy into that exclusive club all too easily. Tommy wanted to cling to his belief it was only because the Scarlet Witch was his favorite Avenger, but it was noticeably harder to mock and scorn a guy who was either heavily sedated or mind-raped, a captive of war either way. All he had was a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that he just might have missed the chance to settle that matter.

"Billy..."

Fists clenched, he stood up and stared at the horizon. The breeze picked up, greeting him with waves and sea-spray. It did little to cool him down, if anything, it annoyed him enough to let some of his pent-up emotions out.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tommy screamed, eyes shut tightly.  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! I'M GONNA-"

His voice cracked.

"I'm gonna-"

His hands slumped to his sides, his bravado - broken. He panted, overwhelmed by how lost and helpless he felt. That's why he hated family - especially the ones that cared.

"I'm gonna take you more seriously, you dork." Was what Tommy finally managed to hiss, before he bit onto his lower lip.

"So hang in there until we get you. Because we will. Big bro's word."


End file.
